A Demons Inner Strength
by drgvd
Summary: The Third Hokaga was Killed during the Raid on Konoha. Donzo chosen To be the Fifth Hokaga. During the Akatsuke wars Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were Killed I battle.There Friends think they are Alive and wonder why they would leave if they are alive
1. Chapter 1

A sad day morning over the loss of the third hokage. Devistation was written on the face of every member of konoha. Now left with out a hokaga the elders and the fuduel lord decided a new hokaga was need immediantly befor another crissis hits Jariyas recommendation they search for the legendary sannin tsunady. Unfortinitly they were un able to convince the lady tsunady to take up the role of hokage. Donzo was then chosen to be hokage. The man loved his village and would give anything to protect he was a very cruil man and begain to rule over the land of fire with an Iron fist.

Donzo had no value of life and began to treat the shinobi of Konoha nothing more the tools to be used and to be thrown away. The greatest tools in his posstion were two certein Shinobi. Uchiha Sasuke, the last of his clan and had a drive for revenge. One of the last of the the second was the monster Jichirici Uzumaki he was host to the the demon fox kyuubi he had great streangth. During the Akatsuki war those two where on the Font lines of every major the battle of the hiyosho fire Sasuke Crossed blades with his brother Itachi. after that Battle Sasuke was considered KIA and his body was never found. And at the Battle of Konoha one of the Akatsuki leaders Pain had infiltrated Naruto defeated Pain and after Naruto heard of the death of his teacher jeariya had lost his life Naruto was MIA also considered dead.

After That the Akatsuki forces Retreated into the earth a time of peace came over the land But Konoha didnt know how long It would Last. Donzo who loved his village begain to think of ways to better the village. Donzo then come up with the ANBU ROOT program to make his shinobi Heartless. To make them as cold as the steel that they weilded in battle. To make them into true younger generations then begain to become cold. and in time it would smoother out the will of fire that was taught to the current generation. But to do that Donzo needed Time. but will the Akatsuki retreted for now he didnt know how much Time he had to biuld his army.

Sakura Sitting at the Ramen Stand that they all would go to when they were team 7. Two years have Gone by since the last time she had seen them. She had just celibrated her 19th birthday. She half expected Naruto to break down her door to scream happy birthday. She missed them. She would remember Naruto with his goofie smile. She remembers how seirius Sasuke always was but at curtein times he would creak a smile from time to time. She missed them. The younger generation always look at them as if they were hero's but with there heros dead they became discoureged. And like the younger generation she missed them she Bagain to eat her that she had ordered as the copy ninja walked in to Greet her.

" Yo Sakura"

" Hi Kakashi-seinse did you come here to some Ramen too " she asked with a smile on here face

" No I came to Talk to you about something." Kakashi said with a serise look on his face

" Really what about"

" We captured a few Akatsukie solders the other day in the land of Iron. And Ibiki put them through crul intarrigations. during the intarigation it seemed as if the went menally insain."

Sakura Laughed at her old teacher" that is not something new when It comes to Ibiki. Its what he does. He plays with there minds until they go Insane and spill out everything they know." Sakura said with a smile On her face

Kakashi found nothing about what he said amusing. " yes That would Normaly be the case yes but This time when Ibiki broke there mind They begain to wisper Black Hibi Akaku Fox Black Hibi Akaku Fox over and over again. They were more afraid then Insain."

Sakura placed her chop sticks down and just staired into her Half eaten bowl of Romen in shock. Kakashi looking down at the pink haired girl and relized that the Information might have been to much for the girl. He placed a reasuring hand on her Shoulder." I dont know if It means anything but It was something that I thought You should know" Kakashi said as he walked out of the Ramen stand

Sakura Continued to stair at the bowl of Ramen as she proccessed the infomation she was just given. she Then pulled money out of her pouch and slamed it on the counter as she stormed out " Shit I have to tell the Others" She said as she stormed out of the Ramen shop

Sakura and the rest of her friends met up at training grounds 10. Kiba layed down on Acumaru's stumich as shino crossed his legs to sit down next to Kiba..Lee was sitting in a tree to what Sakura's Sat leaning up against a tree as tenten Sat in his lap leaning up against his chest. shikamaru just layed down in the grass stairing up at the sky as choji was sitting next to him chowing down on a bag of stood next to sakura as hinata sat next to kiba and walked to the middle of the group so she could be heard. She then explained what was told to her by Kikashi.

"Bullshit" Kiba said as he lended back on acumaru's stomich

" Well think about it what else could It mean. the Akaku fox the black bone. that points tourwd Naruto and Sasuke." Sakure excalmed

Lee then jumped down from the tree he was sitting in " Even If that where True We looked everywhere for them after those battles and found nothing. For all we know there are a couple of shinobi tring to us there Name. Lee said with angry eyes.

"well If It came from the land of Iron then it isnt exacly imposibale" tenten said sheppishly as she looked up at her boyfriend Neji.

" Wait what kind of crap is that. not exacly imposible ? " Kiba said

Neji then leand his head back staired at the canopy as he eplained. The last misson I was on I ended up in the land of mission was to search and capture Akatsuki solders. the team I was on split up to extened our search.I found nothing and I went to join the rest of the team 2 of our members were missing. when I found them they were greatly said that they faught a Samuri with Red eyes."

"Red eyes? Well It could be Naruto's Kyuubi eyes or Sasuke's sharingan. Choji Said as he finish the last of the chips in his bag.

" Exactly" Sakura said as she pointed at Choji. " It's worth checking out isnt "

" Lets think about this before we do anything extream. If they are alive like you think they are then think about why they would Return to the village Sasuke's clan was deastroyed so he has nothing binding him with no family as well is the host to the demon fox. He couldn't walk down the street without people looking at him like he was some type of as the war progressed Sasuke gain a Mastery of his Sharingan and was able to summon The leagendary sasuano. And then was treated no better then naruto. at that time they were known as the demons of Akaku fox and the Black thought of them as tools and nothing more. If I were in there position I probably would Have left to. If they are alive and missing then most likly they want to stay missing." Shino said in the mysteris and cryptic way he normaly talked.

Sakura then became angry and frustraited with what shino had said." I don't belive that we were everything to them espacialy Naruto He would never leave us behind. we are the closest thing they have to Family he has. They wouldn't just leave us behind" she yelled.

" Maybe to the we are not a good enough Reason to stay" shino said.

The group fell Silent. It was hard for them to get over there deaths. And no that they think that there is a slit chance that they could be alive then begain to crack into there heads. Shikamaru then pulled out a cigerret and lit it up. while still stairing up at the sky almost seemed like he was deep in thought.

" What do you think of this Shikamaru you havent said a thing yet. " Ino asked

Shikamaru Then stood up with the cigerett still hanging out of his mouth like his master before him. " Im sorry Sakura but I dont think Im going to be chasing after a ghost any time soon. Im sorry But the mentioning of there names and red eyed samuri isnt worth chasing after." Shikamaru said as he started to walk away. Choji jumped up to fallow him in agreement. Kiba jumped on the back of Akumaru. as he begain to walk Away. everyone begain to leave. All that was Sakura And Ino.

" I There is a chance of them being alive then I am going to go searching For them. If donzo thinks they are alive the he will send the tracker ninja after them,ANBU He will send everything he has against them And you know it." Sakura yelled

" I agree If there Is just the slitest chance that they are alive Then Its worth looking for them. IF they are alive then I will Find them. Ino Yelled.

They all just stood there as they were about to leave and there words laid heavily on there understood why Ino and Sakura felt so strongly about this. Ino has always had stronge fellings for sasuke even when they were children. And after Sakura heard that Sasuke was killed it was a difficult time for both of them. Naruto and Sakura Became very close after that. The best of Friends but when Naruto was labled MIA and was considered dead. It Destroyed Sakura the most. It seemed she cried for day on weeks she just didnt want To get out of bed.

They stop and thought hard about what the both of them said but Shikamaru still wasn't convenced " That It was still not a good enough of a reason to , Ino, Im sorry But Just let it go. What if they really are dead and you Two do go searching for them. You would have made yourself rouge ninja for nothing not just that if they were alive then we would have heard something by now. There the demons of Konoha. the Five Great nations know who they are what they look like and what there names are. In the past three years we would have heard something about them by now. Please you two just accept the fact that there dead please stop making yourselfs suffer. we all miss them. Its best that we just let it go. " Shikamaru said as he continued to walk away.

" even So Im still going. I will find them" sakura Yelled Ino nooded in agreement. THe others just continued to walk away.

" Ino if your coming with me Tonight then meet me at the Gates at midnight We are leaving Konoha"

A blond man wearing a kimoto with a sword leaning up against his chest is siting on the pourch of a small cabin trying to relax his troubled mind as he stairs then suddenly a man i a black cloak appers Infront of the man.

" Hello my Friend. what is it that you have for me tonight" the blonde man asked

" Two of your friends have left Konoha. And if I understand It Correctly The are coming to look for Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke ."

" Who" the blond man asks.

" Sakura Haruno and Yaminaka Ino "

The Blond man looks up at the sky woundering why things in the world can never be simple" Shit! oh well It was bound to happen sooner or later ."

" What shall we do . " The man In the cloak asks

" Its very simple my friend we do all Im dead. "


	2. Chapter 2 found

Another peacful day in Konoha. Well as peaceful days In Konoha can get. The village has been fully rebuilt from when pain attacked. Konoha has then made to be an impenatrable fortress since then. the village has been put back to its prime. But there has been something missing since then. If you remember what it was like in konoha before danzos rule. the village was full of cheer. for most people it was rather difficalt to not get caught up in conversation with someone. the streets normally full of people but With Donzo in charge it seems almost empty. There was a bitterness in the air. Konoha used to be a place of hope for the fire country. now its just a place for war. Neji and Shikamaru face each other in a game of shogi on the porch of Shikamarus home. Shikamaru moved a piece forward as he lit up another cigerret.

" The others are worried about them. Its been a month since they left." Neji said as he plays

" They can worry all they want but its not going to change anything." Shikamaru says as he takes a drag from his ciggeret.

" They are gearing up to go find them" neji said

With a bit of confusion on his face he asked " To find who? Sakura and Ino or Naruto and Sasuke ?"  
>Neji moves another shogi peace forward" To find all four of them. The words that Sakura said resides in there minds and they are starting to belive that its worth looking. Naruto and Sasuke have saved our lives many times and helped us on many occations and never asked for anything in return . If they are alive and are in some kind of trouble then we should do what we can. we leave tonight. cheakmate"<p>

Shikamaru looks down at the board to notice that he was put in cheakmate and that was a rare thing. the only man that could put him in cheakmate was Neji. Neji's intellagence came to rival his. shikamaru just laughs as he pulls the ciggaret out of his mouth. "haha Damn.I wish you guys luck I wish I could go with you. But eversince I became a part Of the counsil I cant move as freely as I did before. Im needed here and If I dissappered then they would suspect something."

" Ofcourse He tries to keep all his Shinobi in a cage." Neji said as he stood up to leave.

" Neji ! If you can find them then find them quickly.I will try to keep Donzo and the counsil at bay but I can only hold them off for so long. what ever all of you are going to do please do it quickly." shikamaru said Neji smiled and turned around " Knowing Sakura and Ino's vast determination they probably already found them." he said as suddenly dissappered to go prepar for that journey. Shikamaru just leaned back to lay down as he lit up another ciggert. He begain to think to himself as he dazed at the clouds.

" Hahaha I dout that they would let themselfs be found so easily but Who knows maybe Neji's right. maybe They may have found them already."

*************************************  
>"THIS IS SOME FUCKING BULLSHIT "<p>

Sakura slams her tea cup on the table of the tavern that her and Ino were staying in. Creating a bit of an desterbice. the taver was not the most pleasent place to stay in. You could tell that it was a place were criminals would hide. but its underground. not to many people know about it and Sakura and Ino turning into criminals themselfs was the perfict place to hind for the night. They have heard of sakura and her ability to heal any wound. Not to minchin her unhuman like strength. And Ino was a fairly skilled medice as well but what made a name for her self was her mind jutsu. she can control your body and as the war continued she found ways to get into your head. her technice Destroys your mind. Those two were a dangerus comination In battle. one destroys your body while the other destroys your mind because of this not many people would dare Try to take them on in a fight.

" Calm down sakura im sure we will find them soon."Ino said as she drinks her tea.

" Yeah right that guy in the land of tea said that he met a Samuri with long black hair and red eyes here in the land of iron. its been one month and we have search half of this country and still found nothing ." Sakura said as she through her head on the table." man I feel like we've been had"

" Sakura dont be like that Im sure we will find them soon. And the both of us knew it wouldn't be easy. besides if they are alive its most likely that Naruto and Sasuke-kun don't want us to find them." Ino said with sad eyes.

"your looking for Sasuke as in Uchiha Sasuke "

Sakura and Ino both turn to see a man with a black cloak on and had a black hood covering his had 2 large swords on his back. Ino and Sakura had a bad feeling about this was wrong those swords of his looked rather heavy yet he was able to move both knew that he was not in there before they entered the tavern and yet here he is. Also he snuck up on them without them noticing his presence not just that. he was able to do it with those 2 swords on his back. This was no ordinary man. Both Ino and Sakura prepared for the worst.

"And what if we are?" Sakura said with a bit of carasim in her voice

" Then you have to Die!"The Cloaked man Said. as he quickly pulled Out one of his swords and tried to slash at them. Sakura picked up the table. To block the attack luckly there wasn't enough momentum to break through the table completly. the man tried to attempt to pull his sword back out of the table but It wouldnt budge

"Dont move."Ino said silently

The man in the cloak looks to his left and see's Ino holding a Kunie up against his throut sakura holds on to the table trying to Keep his sword in place. " What do you know about Sasuke-Kun." Ino asked

"Sasuke? Who's that?" The cloaked man asked

"Don't screw with us. You Must know something. you wouldn't have attacked us otherwise" Sakura said

" Attacked you I don't know what your talking about I was only defending myself". The clocked man said.

" You know what screw this I am not in the mood to play with this guy any more. Ino! "

" give me a second" Ino said as she closed her eyes and begain to to focus to get in to the mans mind. fucused on trying to get a hold of recent memories and then going back through his memories from that curtine piont but something didnt feel right. she should easily be able to reach into his memory but it felt as if there was something in the way.

"Are you having any trouble there?"

Ino quickly opened here eyes to see the man quickly let go of the hilt of his sword and jumped back to grab his seconded sword off his back to hit the hilt of the sword that was stuck in the table Ino and Sakura doughed the swing of the sword. the sword stuck in the table broke a large hole in the wall of the taver and continued to fly until the table shattered and then stuck to a tree out side the tavern. The man in the cloak jumped through the hole to fallow his blade. Sakuro and Ino Fallowed him out side to see him stand next to the sword in the tree with the other sword resting on his shoulder. Sakura took a closer look at the man and the blades he had in his posstion and The Blades themselfs was a shock to see what they were.

"Zabuza! that sword belong to Zabuza" Sakura yelled

"Ohh yeah thats right You have seen the Executioner's blade once before havent you" The man said As he gently placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. he then took the sword that was rest on his shoulder down into the ground. And again Sakura was Shock to see A large sword wraped in bandages and at the end of the hilt was a figure in the shape of a skull."That blade Belongs to Kisame of the Akatsiki" Sakura Said with shooked Eyes.

" Very Good. Not bad for a little girl. Now For the bounus round Who am I?"The cloaked man asked.

To Sakura that was a very go qustion. Zabuza was a Stronge shinobi That Kikashi-Seinse Had troble fighting. And he weilds that sword like Its nothing. And Kisame was no pushover. Gia Seinse Fought that man twise and wasnt able to kill him. And she dout that he would just give that sword to him by the fact that he cared 2 legendary swords of the mist was blowing her mind. She could only imagian how difficult it would be to controle one of those swords. but two swords just seemed out of the question. Who ever this man is he is stronge. Stronge enough to take the Samehaga from Kisame.

" Right lets get this party started shall we.".The cloaked man said as he then tried to pull the blade out of the tree But he felt some resistance. He look over to see Ino pushing on the end of the hilt which was pushing the blade into the tree." What theres no way shes that fast." The coaked man Thought.

He then tried to pull up the Samehaga out of the ground to strike Ino but agian was met with resistence. he Turned to the Other blade and Saw Sakura holding on the hilt pushing it down into the ground. She then pulled out A kunie and pushed it up against his neck.

" Now what Do you know about Sasuke." Sakura asked

Sakura was getting An odd felling about this guy. most people would Would feel uneasy about the situation that this man is in now. With both of his blades dissable you would think that this man would Feel a little nervus about what just happened but he still remains a smerk appeared on his face." Didnt you hear. Sasuke Died a long time Ago. " The cloaked man said.

little Blades then shot out of the hilt of Samehaga and shot into Sakura's hand because of the pain Sakura let go of the blade. The cloaked man then Punched Sakura in the face witch pushed her back A couple feet he then took A hold of The Samehaga and tried to strike Ino Down. She jumped back to dodge he pulled the Executioner's blade out of the tree. Ino and Sakura begain to look at eachother as if they were haveing an unspoken conversation. And in that instaint they came up with a plan to take this guy down.

Sakura begain to charge at the man with chakra in her Fist. the man then pushed the Executioner's blade into the ground to use it as a Shild which pushed him back off balance He turn to face Ino but it was to was Right Infront of his Face. Ino Then put her hand on his head And in a wisper she said. " paralyzation". And for a moment he couldnt move. Ino then jumped To the side and as she did the man could see Sakura coming for an attack but this one was different. Normally Sakura would come at you with a punch. Instead She foucesed her chakra into her finger turned them into little chakra scalpules. Sakura then pushed her hand into the mans chest To grab on to his of this technice Sakura was known as the Bloody Blossom During the war.

" Now this is the last time that im going to ask you. What do you know about Sasuke ?" Sakura asked as she squizzed his heart showing him that she was about to take his life.

He coughed a couple of times as he looked Sakura in the face. Then with a Smile on his face He said. " Go to hell"

With that said Sakura then squizzed his heart until it was nothing left to hold on too then his arms then dropped down with the sword still in his Hand

" Damn It Sakura you were not suppost to kill him Now we are back to Square one ." Ino yelled

With Sad Eyes Sakura looked at the lifeless body standing Infront of her. " It wouldn't Have Mattered. He would have died before he would have told us anything." sakura Said as she tried to pull her hand out of the still standing man then for some reason the cloaked man then looked up at her.

" Gotcha". With great force sakura jumped back to pull her hand out. He then swang His sword down at Ino and got her head in the circule of the Executioner's blade and begain to twist it which caused Ino's head to tilt back. And anyone in that would know that if he put just a little more pressure on her neck then it would snap. Sakura then begain to charged at him with a fist ready to punch him. He pulled out the Samehaga And swung it at Sakura. The sword absorbed the charka in her fist and through Sakura down to the ground. He then Pend Sakura to the ground with the sword which made her helpless with the sword sucking out her Chakra.

" NOW YOU DIE "

" SUIGETSU THATS ENOUGH."

The three of them turned to see a woman in a black cloak just like there opponent. She had Red hair and wore Glasses " Suigetsu you have taken it to far. You know He wants to see them And you know he is going to be pissed if you bring them to him Died. "

" Alright, Alright Karin. just Knock them out and tie them up will you want Im Tiered of playing with them anyway. "

Sakura and Ino were knocked out And Tied up. When they came too they were just dropped down to there knees both found themselfs In the middle of the woods just outside of a cabine that was next to a lake.

" Yo 2 shinobi Form Konoha looking around For Uchiha Sasuke" Suigetsu yelled.

Then a man then walked out side. He wore a oreange kimoto and sword on his side with an sharp spike shooting out of the gaurd that went in the same direction as the blade. He also had long blond hair. his hair reach down to his shoulders and covered up his eyes That had a shade of red. Theres something that scared them. Just the way that he spoke seemed as if he was ready to kill. THere was an anoumus presents to the way that he spoke. we walk over to them until he was standing infont of sakura.

" Why is it that you look for Uchiha Sasuke? " The man said with an animuos voice

"We are his friends so we came looking for him" Ino yelled

"Havent you Heard. Uchiha Sasuke Is dead. " the man said as he pulled the sword out of its sheath. there eyes widen knowing what was about to happen as he raised the sword over his head

"Now this is where you die ! "


End file.
